


Ex Horde to Space Pirates

by Dinoskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A Fresh Start, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Jealousy, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Hordak, Entrapta, and Catra escape to space to avoid punishment for their crimes/avoid being confronted by those they have hurt. They join a space pirate fleet.





	1. Bedrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working to stage a coup, Hordak enters Entrapta's room one rest cycle to find Entrapta and Catra sleeping beside eachother.

Hordak was exhausted.

He had spent the last cycle trying to reorganize the chain of command after he and his allies had overtaken Flogg and took control of the fleet.

How the Space Mutants had ever managed to survive, let alone run a fleet when they were so disorganized and uneducated continued to elude him.

Catra had taken Flog's whip as a trophy, mockingly saying she'd give it back once Entrapta reverse engineered it.

Hordak didn't know why she wanted a whip. It was a terrible weapon for her job in security and pest control. But Catra was often strange.

Hordak decided he'd take another hour more of sleep than his usual.

He made his way Entrapta's room as part of their unspoken agreement. She had clocked out for rest and they enjoyed each-other's company in the rare times their sleeping periods overlapped.

He hoped he could get the fleet in order and mostly running itself soon. He deeply missed working with her on projects.

After entering the code, he was treated to a baffling sight.

Catra in Entrapta's bed, curled up in her arms and hair. 

Possessiveness, shame at the possessiveness, confusion all swarmed in Hordak's mind.

A chirp alerted him to another sight.

Imp was perched on a dresser.

In a rare moment of defiance he glared at his master with a clear warning that bad things would happen should he wake the two women.

Catra shivered and whimpered, bringing his attention back to her.

"Adora! Scorpia! Please...I'm sorry…"

A still asleep Entraptra instinctively gave a comforting "shh" and wrapped Catra up further.

Catra seemed to calm a bit at that.

Hordak found himself almost unmoored, with no idea how he should feel at this sight.

It was odd seeing the cocky security officer like this. The woman who once tried to destroy an entire planet out of spite.

Hordak found himself turning to pride to rationalize his next action:

It was clear his ally needed Entrapta's company at the moment more than himself.

Very well. He was far stronger in spirit than Catra, he could handle this

And this was Entrapta's room and her decision.

...He would take the bed in Catra's quarters, it would be a fitting revenge.

***

Unfortunately Catra's was covered in shed fur and hair so he went to his own bed eventually. But the extra moving around cost him his hoped-for extra time of sleep.

He was irritable for all of next shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be subconsciously inspired by Etherian-Affair's/MinaAffairs crack au of Hordak and Entrapta adopting Catra.
> 
> The Space Mutants come from the same "He-Man in Space" spinoff as Mara.


	2. Male Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Apologize, I could not think of a better title. It isn’t porn.)  
Hordak adjusts his armor while having to share a locker-room

Hordak hated having to share an armory/locker-room.

He was lucky he didn't have to share his with too many people: he had impressed enough with his first raid to not have to be relegated to using one of the larger ones.

He wished he could ask to simply have his armory set up in Entrapta's quarters, but he wanted to keep their relationship hidden for now: if known it could be a liability.

As he adjusted his armor attachments, testing the replaceable modules for the lower limbs; another walked in.

It was Karatii: A green skinned man with assymmetrical armor and strange shock-absorbing hair. 

Knowing his skillset, he was likely here to obtain equipment for a wilderness reconnaissance mission on the planet they were orbiting. 

Karatti was unusual among the “Space Mutants” (as they called themselves): he was of high rank yet had no visible cybernetics.

Hordak deduced this meant he was especially dangerous.

The former warlord instinctively tried to make it seem like he did not notice the man's presence...then wondered if that was not suitably deferential.

Well his bed was made by that split second decision, best lie in it. 

Karatti stood in front of the scanner to his weapon closet, confirming his identity. It opened and the professional killer gazed upon his collection.

He looked at each weapon as if they were an old friend; as if he was apologizing for not being able to take them all.

Still he had to choose eventually, and took a selection of multiuse tools, most capable of doubling as weapons,

With the armament selected, Hordak expected Karatti to leave.

Hordak was not so blessed.

Karatii started brandishing his weapons and posing in the mirror.

Hordak couldn't deny to himself his envy. In a fleet of dangerous cyborgs, here was a warrior who had proudly turned his natural body into a well-tuned weapon and had reportedly gone up against foes with similar strength to She-Ra and won using only his skill.

Meanwhile, Hordak was here relying on his exoskeleton to fulfill the basic role of a shock trooper.

While the not-quite-intruder peacocked to himself, Hordak meanwhile flexed his own exosuit, and spun the revolving weapon claw he had just attached.

These new upgrades were pleasing.

But then came the worst possible timing of a glitch. The motor died whirred to a halt.

Hordak would have cursed Entrapta if he was mentally capable of thinking such a thing about her work.

It had not only shorted out the weapon, but the entire limb.

(Still, at least Entrapta had finally started incorporating surge protectors so he was not in pain at least.)

He had no choice but to remove the whole set of the arm to fix it.

But… there was someone here. They would see his arm.

And he had not set up an aura of fear like he had in the Fright Zone to temper the sting.

This wouldn’t be a subordinate catching a glance, but a superior.

Still, this armor was more user friendly than the one he had back on Etheria. He could make this quick and repair it himself.

It was unfair! This man in front of him was always wearing a stupid muzzle (with ridiculous teeth drawn on it) why did he have to bare his arms?

Steeling himself, he initiated the partial release, and signaled the mechanical limbs of the armory to detatch and hold it up.

Hordak heard the soft sound of Karatti holstering his weapons, and noticed the warrior look at him briefly out of the corner of his eye.

The man had apparently started posing without his weapons; just simply flexing.

Hordak blocked him out.

The issue was simple. It took only a few minutes to fix.

Hearing the snap of the armor locking together and, the whirring of the motors activating again, Karatii turned around.

Hordak stood to full attention.

Hordak felt himself being dissected and evaluated. He forced himself not to touch the emblem Entrapta had incorporated into its neckpiece

Only a few seconds passed, but they seemed to last forever.

His appraisal finished, Karatii gave Hordak a thumbs up.

Hordak, not sure what else to do, returned the gesture while wearing his usual stoned-face expression.

Karatii gave a grunt and a nod and left the room.

Hordak wasn't sure what had just happened...but he sensed he may have already found another possible ally on the ship.


	3. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Space Mutant fleet accidentally damage a Rock People refugee ships thinking it is an asteroid and were planning to mine it or study the weird stellar body.  
Hordak calls his subordinates (and Entrapta) to discuss what to do about the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An illustration of the ship's dynamic.  
This scenario may be spun off into its own fic.

Hordak had assembled his counsel to deal with the question of the "Rock People" refugees.

Once the basics were outlined, Entrapta got the meeting rolling by being her unintentionally horrifying self.

"It would be interesting to open them all up and see the differences. Each is a fascinating mix of organic, inorganic, and mechanical components."

Catra gave a dark laugh at that.

"Wow, Entrapta, first you talk all friendly to them, and now you want to take them apart." 

Entrapta froze at Catra's comment, gears in her head clearly reversing.

"Technically... it would be vivisection. They would still be alive; but I see your point."

"They are far more useful alive. They would make perfect slaves for the mines we have seized," Flogg proposed.

Catra looked at the ex-admiral in disgust. Flogg was here due to seniority despite being deposed by Hordak, having the sense to surrender after the mutiny.

Entrapta though, objected to Flogg's suggession,

"Hordak! These people are desperate and need our help! We can't do that! It's our fault their ship was wrecked by accident!"

Catra snorted at that.

"Entrapta, we're space pirates,we don't help people."

"Sea Hawk did!" 

"Sea Hawk was an ocean pirate, and also a pirate in name only" Catra retorted.

Hordak looked at Catra quizzically. 

"What exactly is your position in this matter, Security Officer?"

"I don't have one," Catra smirked. "I'm just being contrary."

Slush Head gave a nonchalant cough that was heard as a burble due to the liquid filled dome around his head.

Hordak turned to the fool, though not with the wrathful gaze he might have once given years before.

"Do you have something to contribute... Slush Head?"

Hordak was **_never_** going to get used to saying that name.

Slush Head nodded slightly, setting off a few air bubbles in his dome. " A compromise might be in order. Perhaps some of them could take on the role of indentured workers in exchange for being taken to a new planet?"

Catra looked in shock at the self-proclaimed "noble hero of the Space Mutants". Slush Head was probably one of the nicest people in their army, but his moral self-righteousness ticked her off most of the time. 

Now though, she was surprisingly disappointed in his suggestion here.

"Wow, we wreck their ship and you suggest charging them for it."

"They also "wrecked" a good deal of our mining equipment with their ship", Slush Head rebutted.

Flogg gave a mean laugh at that. "If they didn't want their ship to be mined, they shouldn't have made it look like an asteroid."

"Enough." Hordak's voice was low in volume but somehow he managed to make it feel like it filled the whole room.

"Slush Head's idea possesses merit. We will discuss the terms with the refugee's leadership."

" Could we also add a technology exchange into the terms?" Entrapta questioned.

Hordak focused his gaze at the head of engineering .

"Of course," he replied, a trace of fondness creeping into his voice.

Hordak then turned to the rest of his advisors.

"You are all dismissed," Hordak finished.

And with that all but Entrapta left him alone.

The scientist placed herself next to Hordak's throne discussing all the possibilities if they could combine the Rock People's technology with their own.

Hordak listened attentively, his face not betraying his inner joy.

There was nowhere in the universe he'd rather be at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference:  
Left:Flogg, Right: Slush Head  
At the center is Skeletor as the only person who realized what genre the episode is parodying in their normally space opera setting of The New Adventures of He-Man and dressing appropriately
> 
> My hypothetical redesign of Slush Head makes him grosser and more an actual puttylike blob of a face in a jar attached to a more normal body.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the spacing. I'll fix that when my normal laptop is out of the shop. The one I'm using now is a bit slow.


End file.
